The purpose of this application is to obtain partial support for the 1991 Winter Gordon Research Conference on Glycoproteins and Glycolipids. The Conference will emphasize recent advances in cell biology, biochemistry, molecular biology and genetics which are leading to a better understanding of the biological roles of carbohydrates in glycoproteins and glycolipids. The Conference should be of interest to researchers working on the cellular and molecular basis of diseases including cancer, neurological disorders, arthritis, blood clotting, developmental disorders, diabetes, infectious and lysosomal storage diseases and aging. Speakers and participants will be drawn from many different disciplines to ensure a broad coverage of the relevant topics and exchange of ideas and perspectives. Many of the speakers are internationally recognized as being the foremost experts in their respective areas of research. Care has also been taken to include among the speakers a significant number (approximately one half) who did not speak at the most recent Gordon Conference on Glycoproteins and Glycolipids. Several speakers are in their initial stages of an independent career but have already made important contributions to the field. About one-third of the speakers will be chosen between August and December 1990, to assure that recent important developments in the field are adequately represented. It is hoped that this broad representation of speakers and of participants will lead to an outstanding Conference.